List of Major Consultations
These are the oracle's major consultations, straight from the nethack-3.4.3\dat\oracles.txt :::Attention: Major Spoilers below this line ---- If thy wand hath run out of charges, thou mayst zap it again and again; though naught will happen at first, verily, thy persistence shall be rewarded, as one last charge may yet be wrested from it! ---- Though the shopkeepers be wary, thieves have nevertheless stolen much by using their digging wands to hasten exits through the pavement. ---- If thou hast had trouble with rust on thine armor or weapons, thou shouldst know that thou canst prevent this by, while in a confused state, reading the magical parchments which normally are used to cause their enchantment. Unguents of lubrication may provide similar protection, albeit of a transitory nature. ---- Behold the cockatrice, whose diminutive stature belies its hidden might. The cockatrice can petrify any ordinary being it contacts--save those wise adventurers who eat a dead lizard or blob of acid when they feel themselves slowly turning to stone. ---- While some wayfarers rely on scrounging finished armour in the dungeon, the resourceful know the mystical means by which mail may be fashioned out of scales from a dragon's hide. ---- It is customarily known among travelers that extra-healing draughts may clear thy senses when thou art addled by delusory visions. But never forget, the lowly potion which makes one sick may be used for the same purpose. ---- While the consumption of lizard flesh or water beloved of the gods may clear the muddled head, the application of the horn of a creature of utmost purity can alleviate many other afflictions as well. ---- If thou wouldst travel quickly between distant locations, thou must be able to control thy teleports, and in a confused state misread the scroll which usually teleports thyself locally. Daring adventurers have also performed the same feat sans need for scrolls or potions by stepping into a particular ambuscade. ---- Almost all adventurers who come this way hope to pass the dread Medusa. To do this, the best advice is to keep thine eyes blindfolded and to cause the creature to espy its own reflection in a mirror. ---- And where it is written "ad aerarium", diligent searching will often reveal the way to a trap which sends one to the Magic Memory Vault, where the riches of Croesus are stored; however, escaping from the vault with its gold is much harder than getting in. ---- It is well known that wily shopkeepers raise their prices whene'er they espy the garish apparel of the approaching tourist or the countenance of a disfavored patron. They favor the gentle of manner and the fair of face. The boor may expect unprofitable transactions. ---- SINKS The cliche of the kitchen sink swallowing any unfortunate rings that contact its pernicious surface reflecteth greater truth than many homilies, yet even so, few have developed the skill to identify enchanted rings by the transfigurations effected upon the voracious device's frame. ---- The meat of enchanted creatures ofttimes conveyeth magical properties unto the consumer. A fresh corpse of floating eye doth fetch a high price among wizards for its utility in conferring Telepathy, by which the sightless may locate surrounding minds. ---- The detection of blessings and curses is in the domain of the gods. They will make this information available to mortals who request it at their places of worship, or elsewhere for those mortals who devote themselves to the service of the gods. ---- At times, the gods may favor worthy supplicants with named blades whose powers echo throughout legend. Learned wayfarers can reproduce blades of elven lineage, hated of the orcs, without the need for such intervention. ---- There are many stories of a mighty amulet, the origins of which are said to be ancient Yendor. This amulet doth have awesome power, and the gods desire it greatly. Mortals mayst tap only portions of its terrible abilities. The stories tell of mortals seeing what their eyes cannot see and seeking places of magical transportation, while having this amulet in their possession. Others say a mortal must wear the amulet to obtain these powers. But verily, such power comes at great cost, to preserve the balance. ---- It is said that thou mayst gain entry to Moloch's sanctuary, if thou darest, from a place where the ground vibrateth in the deepest depths of Gehennom. Thou needs must have the aid of three magical items. The pure sound of a silver bell shall announce thee. The terrible runes, read from Moloch's book, shall cause the earth to tremble mightily. The light of an enchanted candelabrum shall show thee the way. ---- In the deepest recesses of the Dungeons of Doom, guarding access to the nether regions, there standeth a castle, wherein lieth a wand of wishes. If thou wouldst gain entry, bear with thee an instrument of music, for the pontlevis may be charmed down with the proper melody. What notes comprise it only the gods know, but a musical mastermind may yet succeed by witful improvisation. However, the less perspicacious are not without recourse, should they be prepared to circumambulate the castle to the postern. ---- ELBERETH The name of Elbereth may strike fear into the hearts of thine enemies, if thou dost write it upon the ground at thy feet. If thou maintainest the utmost calm, thy safety will be aided greatly, but beware lest thy clumsy feet scuff the inscription, cancelling its potence. Category:Oracle